Alpha Wolf
by Imperacis
Summary: Meet Orion, a Wolf Faunus living in Vale, waking up a cell next to a grey haired gentlemen, will he make a clean escape with his new ally or will they fail? And if they succeed what then? I hope you guys like it, and it might get advanced to M rating.
1. Lost In Vale

**Authors Note: Welcome to my new series that is purely an "In the moment" thing. By that I mean I've got next to no plan for how to end this series, but I do have a basic concept for it… Yes I do realise that I just contradicted myself. Also, side note: This is the first time I've attempted multiple P.O.V's in one story, tell me if it's good or not.  
>Anyway, here's the first chapter.<strong>

**Chapter 1: Lost In Vale**

**Orion's P.O.V**

I woke up with a pounding headache, I couldn't remember anything from the past twenty four hours. What I do remember is a severe pain throughout my body, the after effects were still there. I tried to gather my bearings, but that didn't help much. It seemed to be a small narrow cell like room. My wolf ears picked up the sound of breathing. There was another occupant in the room.

"Relax boy, I'm not the reason we're here, we both know it just by looking at me. I've been here what feels like two months now. I've seen only the Jailer in that time." He stood up and stepped into the poor light, cast by a solitary candle. His hair was grey and he seemed reasonably tall, I couldn't say how tall. I'm not a human measuring tape. He looked malnourished and it looked like he had a bad limp.  
>"Alright then, who are you?" I cautiously asked, keeping my back to the wall. I sounded pretty hoarse. The man spotted it as well, he limped over to a small pitcher in the corner and hobbled back over to me.<br>"Drink up, no need to worry, I've tested it, it's not poisoned." He waited for me to stop drinking before he answered.

"I don't have a name, not anymore. But, for the time you can call me Grey." He sat down at the cells far wall. "And now, young man, what's your name?"

"You can call me Orion." I sat down and began to close my eyes. "You mentioned a jailer. How often does he check on prisoners?" I kept my eyes closed waiting for a response.  
>"He checks every six hours. He'll come by soon enough for a nice cup of tea and a chat." Even without the enhanced hearing my Faunus heritage gave me, it wasn't too difficult to hear the sarcasm. "I know what you're thinking, it won't work kid. He's already expecting it."<p>

"I don't think you know me well enough." I smiled as my claws dug into the floor.

**Jailer P.O.V**

I smiled coldly as the two officers dragged the Faunus scum down to the cell with that old man in it. An inferior breed and a troublemaker in one room, it made access easier but I also had to come up with a way to ensure docile behaviour. That man, Grey as he called himself, or prisoner 29 to the guards, was known to fashion weapons from nigh on anything. We assumed it was part of his semblance. Possibly some form of reinforcing capabilities.

At any rate I still had to check in on their cell now. I walked down stairs, two guards flanking me, my weapon ready. It was a pistol capable of changing to the form of a glaive.

As I walked to their cell doors I became concerned at the lack of noise. Normally Gray would be attempting to coerce an unsuspecting guard to open the door, but not this time.

"You, open the door, make sure they're in there." I ordered one guard, who immediately obeyed and began unlocking the door. "As for you, prepare to enter after him." I ordered the other guard. I readied my pistol.

The guard opened the door and slowly and cautiously walked inside, holding his sword in his right hand. He urged his comrade to walk forward to cover him.  
>I too slowly moved forward gazing at the cell. I could see Grey, sitting lazily against the wall. He was looking right at us.<br>"Evenin' gentlemen." He said with a mock courtesy. Just seeing that glint in his eyes made me mad.  
>"Alright 29, hands up where I can see 'em." Said the first guard, moving closer to secure Grey. The second one stepped across the threshold. That's when I noticed something.<br>"Wait, where's the Faunus?" I nearly yelled in surprise.  
>A shape dropped down on top of the second guard, I heard him scream, saw his hands flail. He dropped his sword, and a minute later he followed as he abandoned consciousness. The first guard turned, weapon glowing with Aura, a common trick used by Hunters, past and present. But the fool forgot to keep his guard up and a second later he was unconscious.<br>"Now then, Jailer. I have some questions." The young Wolf Faunus stood and grinned menacingly at me.

**Grey's P.O.V**

The kid was good, he came with this plan in only two minutes. He climbed up to the ceiling and dug in with his claws, he told me to wait in the corner, to take out any extra guards after he distracted them. Pretty good for a teen, though I doubt he had the attention span capable of doing it again.  
>"Now then Jailer. I have some questions." He was staring at the poor guy with a killer like intent. I could feel the rooms temperature go down a small bit. His aura was impressive, though I doubt he had any control over it. I strode over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He growled for a second but relaxed and just walked over to the Jailer. He took the man's weapon and dragged him into a corner. After about ten minutes of muffled conversation and the occasional yell or scream, the kid stood up, the Jailer's jacket draped over his shoulders, the pistol hanging from its original holster, which was tied loosely around the young boys waist.<p>

"Now then Grey, I recommend we leave, because there is definitely not about twenty guards coming this way." Great, the kid came with a built in sense of sarcasm.  
>"Wait, how do you know that?" I was mildly suspicious.<p>

"I can hear them running this way. There's around that many. There's at least enough to detain us if you wanna stick around." He was already in the hallway. I followed soon after and we closed the door, the Jailer left behind.  
>"You won't get away with this, you fiends! Or my name isn't-" He was cut off mid-sentence by a glare from the kid. The phrase "If looks could kill…" came to mind.<p>

**Orion P.O.V**  
>I bounded along the floor using my powerful legs to propel me forward and using my arms to keep the momentum going like an actual wolf. Grey, for an old guy, certainly never slowed me down, he kept pace and almost got past me twice. We certainly were not slower than the group of guards behind us.<p>

We ran as hard as we could, I could tell the air was getting fresher, compared to the stuffiness that preceded it. I guided Grey, who to all extents and purposes was just a human. He probably couldn't see in the near dark of the corridor. That didn't stop us though, we continued making progress and the glimpse of a light in the distance spurned us on.  
>"Just a bit further, old timer!" We ran for another two minutes before we got to the light. Then we were free… Sort of.<br>There was a couple robots outside, none of which looked friendly.


	2. Lost In Vale Part Two

**Author's Note: I want thank anyone who's followed/favourite this so far. Unfortunately, this next chapter features some… Blood and stuff, so if you dislike that sort of thing, I recommend not reading this chapter, instead I'll put a quick summary at the beginning of the next chapter which will probably be set two years later (Present Day).  
>And so, without further delay: <strong>

**Chapter Two: Lost in Vale Part Two.**

**Grey's P.O.V**

Admittedly, I was a bit iffy on the situation, I mean on one hand, we were being aimed at by about twelve Robots, and those guards were still searching for us. On the other hand, we were outside, which was the first time in two years. As for the kid, he was growling like an enraged dog. His hand still held the Glaive he had taken from the ironically imprisoned Jailer. He started slowly twirling it in his hand.

"Drop your weapons, or prepare to be fired on." The robotic voice snapped me out of my thoughts. They still had their weapons trained on us, although more were trained on the kid because of his weapon.  
>I stepped forward to try and defuse the situation, my hands pointing to the sky. I whispered for the kid to relax. "Alright, we'll listen, but just let us explain-" I heard a bang and felt a warm sensation on my abdomen, as well as a piercing pain. I looked down and saw a hole. I coughed and it wasn't just a rush of air. There was liquid present as well. I collapsed and my vision faded slowly. The sound of the gunshot was ringing in my ears, blocking out all other sounds.<p>

I saw the kid lift up his new weapon, preparing to lunge.

"Kid, don't do anything rash-" The last words left my mouth and I felt an eerie coldness take its course through my body.

**Orion's P.O.V**  
>"GREY! NO!" I was horrified to watch my first ally on Remnant fall to the ground. I prepared to fight them, raising my glaive up in an attack stance.<br>"Kid, don't do anything rash-" My friends last words hit my ears, my eyes snapped to his body and I decided to honour his wishes. I dropped the glaive against my better judgement.

The Robots stepped over to me, weapons still trained. Several were surrounding Grey's body. They prodded it with their metallic boots. That pissed me off, I kicked the glaive back up into my hands and decapitated one of the robots. I pushed the button on the handle and it turned back into its pistol form, I fired three shots destroying another robot.

They opened fire and I rolled behind a pillar. They laid down a suppressing fire, effectively keeping me pinned behind my cover. I fired blindly around the corner and heard the sound of sparks and a noise hit my ears, there was definitely one less. Now to worry about the other nine. I fired again, but judging from the lack of clinks and sparks, I must've missed.

I holstered my pistol and dug my claws into the pillar.

**AK 130, Unit B174's P.O.V**

_Target retreated behind nearby structural support. All active units deployed a field of suppressive fire._

_Unit B175 hit by return fire. Status has been changed to unexpected deactivation. Target fired several shots. No impact detected. _

_Unit B176 and B173 advanced on structural support. Target has ceased fire. _

_This unit moved up to pillar and scanned around it for Target. Target not detected.  
><em> 

"_Target has relocated, all units perform scan of area."  
>This unit, prepared for immediate departure. This units head departed from this units main body. <em>

_Unexpected deactivation of Unit B174_

**Orion's P.O.V**

That was close. I climbed up the pillar and waited for the robot to give the all clear. As soon as the distorted voice informed the others, I dropped, quickly drawing the pistol and transforming it into the glaive. I swung as I fell and the robot's head was cleaned from its shoulders.

Thanks to its message, the others had already left. I sprinted off towards the gates of the facility and hid.  
>I needed to get as far away from here as possible. The robots would double back in a moment to check on their fallen ally. I glanced back and grimaced when I saw Grey's body. There was no rise or fall of his chest, even at this distance I could tell. He was dead.<em><br>_I quickly bolted from my hiding place and hopped the facilities wall. As I touched down on the ground on the far side, I began running. 

**Twenty minutes later, Orion's P.O.V **

I came to a halt outside a store. I'd reached the city about five minutes ago. I took shelter inside and picked up a book. The old guy behind the counter gave me a quick glance. Over the lip of the book I could see a tall man with whitish hair enter the store, as well as a relatively tall blonde woman. I quickly flipped through the book, trying to keep an eye on them. They handed the old man a sum of lien. The old man reached under the counter and handed a case over to them.  
>I finally heard the first spoken words of their transaction. The white haired man was the one to say it.<br>"Well then Glynda, that's our business done here." He smiled and walked to the door.  
>The woman followed suit and they walked out together.<br>I put the book down and followed. That much lien for a simple case? He must have a bit more on him. I walked behind them on the crowded street and as I got closer I slowly lifted my hand up to the man's pocket and carefully put two fingers in, careful to keep pace and rummage as he moved his leg. But I wasn't careful enough. I felt what felt like a riding crop on the nape of my neck. It was the woman.  
>"And who, young man, might you be?" Came his voice.<p> 


	3. A Long Awaited Meeting

**Author's Note: So, continuing two years on from the events of the last chapter, here's a brand new chapter. The events of the last chapter were: Orion and Grey made it outside, Grey died, Orion escaped, he met Ozpin and Glynda, while trying to pickpocket them. And that's pretty much it. **

**Chapter 3: A Long Awaited Meeting**

**Ozpin's P.O.V**

The young man entered the room, and looked towards myself and Glynda. He nodded politely and sat down opposite us.

"So, Orion, have you accepted our proposal? After all it has been two years since we had our little talk with you." A small smile graced my lips as I thought back to the first encounter. Ever my polar opposite, Glynda who also seemed to remember the incident, clenched her fists a little bit.  
>"Now, then Ozpin, why did you want me for your school? I'm a Faunus and I've never gone to a combat school before." The boy had become more blunt in the two years since I first met him.<p>

"Because, Orion, I sense the potential for greatness in you that made itself very clear when you told me the story of your escape." I once again felt a smile on my face. "Now, if you wouldn't mind answering my question."  
>"I'll do it." He responded after a mild hesitation. "When do we begin?"<p>

"Your first term is in a few weeks." I stood and extended my hand. He gave me a firm handshake and left the room.  
>"Mr Ozpin, I still don't see why we should allow a would be thief enter our school." Glynda's voice was full of contempt. She was not a fan of former criminals.<br>"Because, Glynda, he piqued my interest." I smiled as she almost raised her fist to me.

**Orion's P.O.V**

It's been almost two years to the day, since Grey died. I sometimes wonder what would've happened if he had made it out. But then I remind myself that he was too weak. He didn't have an unlocked Aura. I walked out of Ozpin's office and continued to the Airship drop point. I boarded the Bullhead and proceeded back to Vale.

As I stepped off the Bullhead, I pulled up me hood and walked off, hands in my pockets, down an alley way. I heard the sounds of the city, the hum of the airships, the sound of laughter and chorus of voices, and the charming sounds of what sounded like a beating. I froze. I could hear their voices, one whimpering in pain, another few yelling insults and throwing fists and kicks.

I slowly approached the noise, and listened for a minute.

"You bloody abomination! You're a freak!" Yelled one voice.  
>"Go back to Menagerie!" Came another.<br>I looked around the corner and saw a young Faunus on the ground, still whimpering. The two men were beating the Faunus pretty badly. I walked up to them, and leaned against a wall.  
>"Hey, you know it's rude to gang up on someone who can't fight back." I smugly said. They relented on their assault and faced me.<p>

"What do you want? You another freak?" Said the first one. The second yelled abuse that I can't be bothered to remember.  
>"Yes, I am, and I'd appreciate you two leaving the area, especially since you're being really negative." I said, trying to crack a bad joke. They responded with cracking their knuckles and stepping up to me. I immediately withdrew my weapon and changed it into glaive mode. "So, once again, can you gentlemen leave?" They looked between themselves and decided they liked being in one piece. They spat at me and the injured Faunus, and then walked away.<p>

I walked over to the injured Faunus and knelt next to him. "Hey, kid, you alright? Wouldn't look good if you died after I tried to save you." The injured form on the ground, rolled over and shakily began to stand up. "Ah, good, you're alive." I helped them into a standing position, they made eye contact with me.

"Who're you?" He sounded really young. He looked about fourteen, maybe fifteen. I really wanted to go kill those guys, there was a pretty big age gap between them.

"Name's Orion, what's your name?" I gave him a sombre smile.

"My name's Jet. Jet Sterling." He sounded like he was in bad shape. I helped Jet limp to the street and set him down on a bench.  
>"Jet, you got a scroll? We should call up your relatives, or the hospital." He took out his scroll and sent a message to his mother and then one to the emergency services. A few minutes later sirens were heard and within minutes he was surrounded by paramedics. I walked away and began the trek back to my small, dingy apartment.<br>I stared out the window and waited. I was waiting for the first day of Beacon.

**Orion's P.O.V Two Weeks Later**

I sat down in the Airship, ignoring the annoying girls talking about bees knees, and the guy who looked like he was about to get sick. I pulled up my hood and prepared to sleep for the flight.  
>I was not looking forward to my time at this school.<p> 


	4. First Day At Beacon

**Authors Note: Extra-long chapter now. It's difficult writing for characters that aren't my own creation. Especially Ruby.**

**And back to Alpha Wolf:**

**Chapter 4: First Day at Beacon**

**Orion's P.O.V **

I woke up, still in the seat of the Airship and the flying behemoth was touching down. The throng of new students began to depart as the door lowered. The annoying girls from before were still talking, but now it seemed that the blonde one was walking away.  
>I could hear another girl walking away as well. Snow white hair, matching clothes and probably a personality to match. I could tell I wouldn't like her so I kept my distance. I saw several other students including the kid who tried to get sick. I kept my distance from all of them and kept walking towards the building. I kept my glaive on me and my eyes on any possible immediate threat. One was a tall kid with brown hair. He was eyeing me with a mix of interest and possible hatred. It was hard to tell. But luckily he kept far away from me.<p>

**Ruby's P.O.V**

Wow! Just wow!  
>So this is Beacon! And look at all those weapons! There was a gun sword, a rapier, a glaive, a sword, a mace, a club, dagger, but obviously nothing could hold a candle to my Crescent Rose.<p>

"Wow..." Yang and I were thinking the same thing, this place was huge.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" Yang added to our mutual awe, and she was right. But I wanted to see more.

"Ohmygosh, sis!" I squeaked in excitement! "That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword" I wanted to ask her about her weapons but as I charged forward I felt a familiar pair of gauntleted hands pull me back. "Ow! Ooww!"

"Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons!" Yang never understood my excitement when it came to weapons. They're just so cool!

I was shocked though and for what felt like the hundredth time I tried to explain "'Just weapons'? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're so cool!" I pathetically but excitably finished on.

Yang was not getting my point. "Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?"

I subconsciously drew out Crescent Rose and deployed its scythe form. "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better..." I can't seem to get through to her about this, every time we talk about it.

She pulled my hood down and over my head, even if it was playful, it was still annoying. "Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?" I frowned on the inside. I didn''t like where this conversation was going.

I pulled my hood back down and tried to get out of the awkwardness. "But... why would I need friends if I have you?"

"Well..." In a split second she was surrounded by a group of people. "Actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, c'ya, bye." They dashed down the path away from me and towards Beacon. But that wasn't the worst part.

I was now dizzy because of the sudden departure of my sister, but I clung to the hope she'd come back for me. "Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms? I don't know what I'm doing..."

I felt my legs give out and I fell backwards, expecting to land on the nice ground. Instead I hit what felt like a bunch of old suitcases. That really hurt.

The voice that came next hurt me almost just as badly. "What are you doing?!" The yell really caught me off guard and I tried to get up as fast as I could.

I tried to apologise as fast as I could and not get yelled at again. "Uh, sorry!"

A girl, probably two years older than me looked at me and scoffed. "Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?" Her gaze was really bearing down on me.

I picked up a case and couldn't really think of what to say. What could I say, I already apologised. "Uuhhh..."

"Give me that!" She snatches the luggage from my hands and opened it. Inside were a bunch of twinkling contents. "This is Dust - mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!" She said matter of factly. I was confused.

And it showed "Uuuhhhh..." I've said that almost a thousand times today.

"What are you, brain-dead?" That was hurtful, but she didn't care. She was holding out a vial of red Dust and she shut the case. She was shaking the bottle and it was playing havoc with my nose. "Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!"

"I... I know..." I start coughing from the Dust. Apparently it was the wrong thing to do.

She was yelling again. "Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What have you got to say for yourself?!" I couldn't take it anymore, there was way too much Dust, and more and more of it was hitting my nostrils. Finally I sneezed. Which sounds nice but it was lot more explody. I erupted into a full-blown explosion of flame, and I swear I saw snowflakes, and electricity. All of which went right onto Weiss. The bottle she had been holding went flying over the courtyard and landed near some girl in black, who picked it and looked over at our little scene.

The mean girl was now covered in soot, though it quickly disappeared. "Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" Pretty coincidental.

But I felt really embarrassed and tried to apologise again. "I'm really, really sorry!"

She yelled again. This was becoming really repetitive. "Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" This wasn't a fun conversation.

I was becoming really nervous and I was stammering. "Well, I-I..."

She wasn't letting up. She was still yelling "This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so... watch where you're going!" She really wasn't letting up and I finally had enough.

I was getting a little mad and I responded in kind. "Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!"

That's when the girl in black showed up."It's heiress, actually." We both stared at her and watched her continue. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

Weiss was acting smugly now that someone knew who she was. "Finally! Some recognition!"

The girl wasn't done though and kept going. "The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

Weiss was getting angry again, but I couldn't help it. I laughed a little. "Wha- How dare you- The nerve of... Ugh!" Weiss got really close to Blake and then snatched the bottle from her hands, and then walked off in a huff as her helpers gathered all of the luggage and followed as quickly as they could.

I started to feel bad again and yelled after the fading, fuming figure of Weiss. "I promise I'll make this up to you!" I sighed and tried to start a conversation with the girl in black. "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day... So, what's..." But I saw her walking off as well. And once again I sighed then collapsed to the ground on my back for the second time that day. "Welcome to Beacon..." That's when I felt someone standing over me.

There stood a guy, he looked like a Blonde night. He held out his hand to help me up. "Hey... I'm Jaune."

I reached up and too his hand, introducing myself. "Ruby." As I stood I snorted as I recognised him. "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

**Jaune's P.O.V**

I was feeling pretty exasperated and tried to explain it to her, as any reasonable adult would. "All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!"

She was laughing again, but it wasn't helping my sunny disposition. "Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind."

I suddenly had a comeback in mind. "Oh, yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?"

It was now Ruby's turn to act indignant. "Hey, that explosion was an accident!" She said with a pout.

I smiled and decided proper introduction. "Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue - ladies love it!" Confidence. Girls love confidence.

Or maybe not, Ruby was acting pretty sceptic. "Do they?"

I tried to back up my claim. "They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that... Never mind." Man, that was pathetic.

Ruby was laughing so I must have done something right, after all, Mom always said… Nevermind. "So... I got this thing!" She took something out from behind her back and suddenly a giant scythe was in front of me.

That was impressive. "Whoa! Is that a scythe?"

She nodded and explained it in more detail, almost like she thought I'd understand. "It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!"

I'm not a big weapon geek and I didn't really understand what she said. "A-wha...?"

She grinned and pulled back on something, I heard a clicking sound. Like a gun. "It's also a gun." I knew it!

It was pretty impressive. "Oh. That's cool!"

She was now looking at me with curiosity "So what've you got?" Oh no. '_Evacuate. Evacuate'. _

Luckily my brain tried to help me out "Oh! I, uh..." I drew out my sword. "I got this sword!" I lightly waved it around to show her that it was indeed a sword.

Her eyes widened and I couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not. "Ooooohh!" Yup. No idea what so ever.

I tried to show off the rest of my amazing and totally not terrible arsenal. "Yeah, and I've got a shield, too!" I got my sheath and raised up my arm, and then my forearm was engulfed in a shield

Ruby was now touching my shield. "So, what do they do?" What? It's not like I'm hiding a tank in my shield.

I began fumbling with the shield as it retracts off my arm, expanding, and retracting again before I got it back in place, finally shrinking it down for good, and placing it on my belt. "The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away..."

Ruby pointed the main flaw in my plan. "But... wouldn't it weigh the same?" Damn her, quirky and a sleuth.

I was pretty put down by that. "Yeah, it does..."

She giggled again, nice to know my dejectedness made her feel better. "Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, so I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it."

I was shocked. She made that? "Wait - you made that?!"

She looked at me as if I said something weird. "Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?"

I nervously tried to explain it. "It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war."

Ruby nonchalantly said. "Sounds more like a family heirloom to me!" She laughed again. "Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

I quickly put my sword away and without meaning to sound like I was dying on the inside... Well I sounded like I was dying on the inside. "Yeah, the classics..."

Ruby clearly sensed that and tried to change the topic quickly. "So why'd you help me out back there? In the courtyard?"

Pfft as if Jaune Arc would ever leave someone in distress. "Eh, why not? My mom always says, 'strangers are just friends you haven't met yet'."

She seemed to take note of that. "Hmm." That's when she looked around. "Hey, where are we going?"

Dammit. I've got no idea. "Oh, I don't know! I was following you. Y-You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark? Is, uh... Is that a 'no'?"

She was laughing again. "That's a 'no'."

**Orion's P.O.V**

I was walking around the school when I heard a distant explosion. I knew enough about loud noises and what to do if there's an explosion what not to do. I kept as far away from that noise as I could. I like to think I'm a smart enough guy to realise that.  
>I was walking through one of the many hallways in this school, slowly realising that I was completely lost.<p>

This was going to be a fun year.


	5. Initiation

**Author's note: Welcome to yet another chapter in this series, I would like to thank everyone who's been reading, and also apologise for the irregular updates. I've got no excuse for it. Now then, I'll be doing a mass upload on most of my works. So check my page for more Dimensional Insertion, Dimensional Breakdown, this obviously and maybe some one shots or a small little relationship series. I really wanna try my hand at that sort of thing. No smut. **

**Now to kick this off with a Yang(Oh god, forgive me), here's chapter 5.**

**Chapter 5: Initiation**

**Orion's P.O.V**

I awoke from a rather peaceful slumber, and looked around. Looked like it was still early, seeing as many of the students were still asleep. I quickly got up and quietly walked out of the room. I decided to get a shower and change. As the cold water washed over me, I heard several grumbling voices coming towards the shower room. I could barely make out what they were saying, although I imagine it was probably something to do with how early it was. I finished up and dried off, before throwing on a black t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and a hoodie. I pulled up the hood and walked outside into the morning sun.

I shivered, not from cold, but anticipation. I could feel it in the air. I remembered I had left my weapon inside, so I ran back into the building, startling some large guy and a guy with a Mohawk. I sprinted into the locker room, and immediately looked for the one with the numbers 479 on it.

I passed by some kid and her yellow haired friend. I found my locker and grabbed my weapon from it. I held the gun in my hand and turned it to its Glaive mode, I twirled it experimentally and then put it on my back. I felt comfortable.

As I walked out of the locker room, I bumped into some black haired chick. I inadvertently inhaled and realised she was a Faunus. I frowned, but kept walking. That was a cat smell. Interesting. I kept walking until I saw the Cliffside.

**Jaune's P.O.V**

We all stood at the cliff edge. I was regretting those fake transcripts at the moment. I looked around, everyone sounded pretty anxious to get started. I was just hoping I'd be half as strong as these guys one day, so I could defend everyone back home. I was pulled from my thoughts as Ozpin started speaking. "For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

As he stopped, Glynda started speaking. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams". Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today."

I did a mental double take, Ruby wasn't nearly as subtle. "What? Ohhh..." Poor Ruby.

Ozpin wasn't finished though. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." That got a groan from Ruby. She wasn't very happy. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Ruby was beyond shocked. "Whaaaat?!"

Further down the line, I could hear the orange haired girl, Nora I think, telling her bored, stoic friend. "See? I told you-!"

Ozpin continued his ongoing message. "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die." I laughed nervously and gulped pretty loudly. Did he really say die? "You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

I raised my hand nervously. "Yeah, um, sir?" I really hoped he'd answer.

He ignored me and kept going. "Good! Now, take your positions." Everyone struck a pose on their tile. Nora crouched low, her friend wielded his weapons, Yang raised her fists, Ruby readied her body, and I? Well… I was still raising my hand.

I was beyond confused and decided to just say it. "Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question." I completely missed the tile under Weiss rising up into a springboard, rocketing her into the air and over the forest, which led to all the platforms activating in sequence, down the line. "So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

Ozpin seemed to smile, or maybe it was my imagination. "No. You will be falling."

I completely missed all the other students being flung. "Oh, uh, I see... So, did you, like, hand out parachutes for us?"

He must have thought I was joking. "No. You will be using your own "landing strategy"."

I still didn't notice the others getting flung, not even when Nora and her friend were launched. "Uh-huh... Yeah." I'd never heard of that before. "So, what exactly is a landing strategYYY!..." As I asked this, I finally got hurled with the cloud of students now making their way down into the forest below.

**Orion's P.O.V**

I was happy. The wind was buffeting me as I cut through it. I drew my weapon, and plunged it into the side of a tree, I switched it to its gun form, before switching back to its glaive mode and digging it into the tree. I repeated this a few more times in order to slowly descend the large trunk.

As my feet finally touched the ground, I stretched. I heard several things crack all at once. My back for one, a gunshot in the distance, and a few twigs to my right, behind some bushes. I switched my glaive to its gun form and pointed it at the noise.

This was gonna be fun.


End file.
